


Afternoon Discussions

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Clumsiness, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, they're helpless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: It's a nice day and there are some things they decided to discuss.





	Afternoon Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed my Tsukishima birthday fic didn't upload and I'm slightly fussy about it. I shall re-upload it tomorrow. In the mean time, HAPPY READINGS, hope you like this little one.

Looking at the bright blue skies, covered in thick clouds when he left the house some half an hour ago, made him feel...

 

_Well, he can't exactly describe that feeling other than feeling stupid._

 

The umbrella he has hung on the rails seems completely out of place now, thanks to the weather changing in what had to be five minutes since he stepped foot in this park. Had he not brought it with him, he'd bet his vice captain status he'd be standing here, drenched to the bone, feeling like an even bigger idiot. He really should have taken Akiteru's advice and checked the weather report before he went out instead of just rolling his eyes and hurrying out the door, away from his embarrassing family turned into mush over him having a date.

He tried to tone it down, not sure what to expect from them, given that they never really said anything about their views on those kinds of things, and merely suggested he had other ideas on how to spend an afternoon that particular weekend.

Thinking back as he notices a kid on his bike racing past him, straight through a leaf pile, he should have just said he'd be with Yamaguchi or something less suspicious. Why he ever thought he'd get away with that kind of formulated answer was beyond him.

 

_ His mother picked up on it like a bloodhound. _

_ She waited for her unsuspecting husband and equally unsuspecting eldest son to clear the room before going in for the kill. _

_ "You're not going in that, are you?" She asks, oh so innocently as she spots a change of clothes hanging from the closet wall. "I don't know what Akiteru told you, but you should put a little bit more effort for your date tomorrow." _

 

_ That certainly knocked the air out of his lungs for a solid minute and his poor mother had to apologise for a good half hour after that. _

 

Trying to explain to her that he wasn't yet sure what this was all about seemed futile back then so he didn't even try.

But, yes, technically, one didn't ask their team captain for a park meeting to discuss game tactics (even if he's got no doubt whatsoever the captain would have no qualms over that part and probably bring along a volleyball in case he gets an idea) with a pack of milk securely stored inside his jacket.

_Exactly how far he was gone tells the fact that he spent fifteen minutes in the store, trying to find the right print on the milk box and then blaming a non-existent queue on the cashier when he finally arrived home half an hour late. If that isn't proof he went mental over this, there'll never be one._

"Sorry, did you wait long?" He hears behind him.

_The moment he turns, he feels divine thankfulness for his dear mother and her intervention with his choice of clothes._

He's in a white knitted pullover with a waistcoat in come fancy cream colour with matching pants and shoes and he's looking drop dead gorgeous in it.

As he keeps staring, Kageyama tilts his head at him.

"Tsukishima?" He calls again, waving his hand a bit, making Tsukishima blink.

"What? No." He says, eyes still glued to his captain, at this point soon to be the not secret crush he's been denying for too long for it to make any sense.

"... You look good." He says next, not really thinking there, but Kageyama 's not someone he has to fear when it comes to the obvious unless he has grounds for suspicion.

"Thanks, Sakusa-senpai walked out of my closet this morning with this." Kageyama says as they make their way through the park in a light stroll.

Tsukishima just laughed, imagining that. _He did a fine job, though._

"I got something for you." He says as he reaches for the milk.

"Thank you." Kageyama smiles as he accepts it. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

_Ah, straight and to the point. How sweet._

"Aren't you supposed to be a little nervous in situations like this, King?" He can't help but ask, rolling his eyes and surprisingly not be pissed about it because it's Kageyama Tobio and he's got this magic ability to make people tell him what they think even if they don't want to.

“Why?” Kageyama gives that look, the one he's seen so many times, as if he's asking a rather dumb question given his nature and brains. “Between you and everyone else I've encountered so far, I'm safe to presume I know what you think the best.”

_A bit sad, knowing how that went, but true._

For a presumed socially challenged individual, he's way too good at this. How the fuck is he so confident in situations like this? He's responding to everything so naturally and here's Tsukishima, completely thrown off his game. You know, being a sarcastic dumb butt is indefinitely easier than wanting to...fuck if he knows what he wants.

If he's honest, just walking at a snails pace through the vibrantly coloured park having a meaningless and rather pointless discussion is for some equally dumb reason enough.

“Why are you so nervous, anyway?” Kageyama asks, not meaning much by it, other that the intended question, hitting the nail on the head. “You're the one who asked me out.”

 

_And in front of a significant number of people as well._

_Namely, Tanaka and Ennoshita._

_Meaning neither of them knew they overheard it._

_By pure accidental accident._

 

“Why aren't you nervous?” He challenges back, his pride a wee bit provoked, and it's a legit question. In his book.

_Sometimes, he really hated the idiot for that confidence of his._

“Because I'm happy you did.” Kageyama answers simply, as cool as the breeze piking up, making Tsukishima want to say something mean just to snuff out that happy tickle bubbling inside his chest when hearing that.

“You're not someone who'd ask people out if you didn't mean it, I would have said no if I didn't like it and-” He then stops abruptly, slight confusion knitting his brows and Tsukishima has a bad feeling all of a sudden.

“Unless you expected me to say no and I missed the point and if that's the case, we should just end this, if it's going to help you feel less nervous.” He says, standing in the middle of the road, waiting for Tsukishima's response.

 

…

…

 

_the fuck_

 

“Just where the hell did you pull that reason out?” Tsukishima asks, dumbfounded.

“Well, I-” Kageyama starts, but Tsukishima presses a fingers against his lips the moment he does.

“Don't answer that question.” The vice captain says, resigning from attempting anything what would be considered normal under the circumstances.

Kageyama simply didn't cope with normal as in what people experience on their first dates with people they like.

...he should have just taken that into consideration from the start.

 

Okay.

This is now ridiculous.

 

“I-” _C'mon, Tsukishima, you're supposed to be the eloquent one between you two._

“I'm happy you said yes, as well.” _There, truth out, you live. Yay._

“It's just that between yesterday asking and today actually meeting like this is getting to me.” _Who knew that once you start being honest it just keeps flowing out of you?_

“... I couldn't fall asleep yesterday and called Sakusa-senpai for advice.” Kageyama admits, shrugging his shoulders lightly, hoping it would help Tsukishima ease up a bit.

_That certainly explains Sakusa walking out his closet this morning._

_Good to know he didn't develop teleporting skills._

 

For better or for worse, it made him laugh a bit.

Safely ruling out any cheesy date cliches from ever happening with them.

 

“ _So, are we going to get that coffee or not?”_

“ _Actually, there's some hot chocolate special I wanted you to try. It comes in a sweet and dark combination.”_

“ _I'll have the dark one.”_

“ _Figured.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> “They're hopeless.” Ennoshita shakes his head in disbelief, sitting on the bench not too removed from the main road those two took, completely oblivious to the two of them – again.
> 
> “That's exactly what's gonna bury us if we stick around any more than this.” Tanaka says, a face splitting grin plastered on his face, trying not to choke ion his own silent laughter.
> 
> Ennoshita nodded his head in a silent agreement and they remained seated for a while more.
> 
> “But I do want to try that chocolate combo.”
> 
> “I know.”


End file.
